dowprofandomcom-20200213-history
LP2s
Knowing how to efficiently destroy LP2s, how and when to defend LP2s, and how to plan your attack & defence around LP2s is fundamental to good play. Upgraded Listening Posts (LP2s) Some LP2s are identical. Others are different. Not all LP2s are the same * The Sisters LP2 is a flamer weapon, with an Area of Effect and significant morale damage. * The Necron LP2 lacks a weapon, hence stated as not applicable above. Chaos LP2 has the taint of chaos * Reduces morale recovery rate of enemy infantry within 20 by 20%. * At Tier 2, the LP2 regenerates the health of non-commander allied Chaos infantry within 20 by 5 per second. Heavier armour is not necessarily better * Most LP2s do better against Tactical Space Marines armour than that of Imperial Guardsmen. * Terminators are superior at assaulting LP2s. * Tau (and to an extent Ork) LP2s are superior against light infantry, compared to heavy infantry. * Commander armour - such as that of the Farseer - are superior against almost every LP2. Some LP2s are the same * The Space Marines, Chaos and Imperial Guard LP2s are identical. * Eldar has reduced DPS vs Heavy Infantry Low and Daemon, compared to them. Tau and Necron have the toughest LP2s * But Tau has limited access to flamers. And Necrons lack them. Sister's LP2 can be upgraded further with a Holy Icon * This increases HP by 400. * It provides +5 sight and 5 keen sight. Meaning it then has the greatest vision of any LP2. * It provides faith, which is Sister's tertiary resource. LP2s affect certain matchups differently * Tau Fire Warriors are better at fighting Dark Eldar, Ork, and Eldar LP2s, compared to other LP2s. * Dark Eldar LP2s are inferior against Daemon armour, such as that used by Horrors. * Dark Eldar units under the effect of Rekindle Rage (changing their armour type) are not more effective against LP2s. ** With the exception of Mandrakes, which become significantly better vs LP2. Knowing what can destroy an LP2 efficiently is important In spite of the below, remember that on even terms the LP2 will win, as the squad suffers casualties which reduce its DPS. Tactical Space Marines seem to be the baseline by which all other races are measured * Each TSM has 300 HP. Therefore a squad of six has the same HP as an LP2. * Each TSM model costs 55/0. Therefore, the cost is 330 requisition. * A TSM bolter deals 5 DPS. Therefore, the squad using bolters does less damage than an LP2 . * A TSM knife deals 7.5 DPS. Therefore, the squad using knives does more damage than an LP2. Though Imperial Guardsmen are more efficient than Tactical Space Marines * Each guardsmen has 125 HP. Therefore fifteen guardsmen has roughly the same HP as an LP2. * Each guardsmen model costs 20/0. Therefore, the cost is 300 requisition. * Lasgun deals 2.4 DPS vs an LP2. Therefore, fifteen guardsmen will deal the same damage back as an LP2. * Guardsmen knife deals 1.73 DPS, and is simply not worth it against an LP2. When to attack an LP2 In the early game, generally * 1x squad (such as of Tactical Space Marines) will lose to an LP2. * 1x squad + commander will defeat an LP2, but take some damage. * 2x squad will defeat an LP2, but take some damage. * 2x squad + commander will destroy an LP2. This balance of power will shift when: * fighting a Sisters LP2, as it has less HP. * fighting a Dark Eldar LP2, as it has reduced DPS. * fighting a Necron LP2, as it has no weapon. Be wary around Ork LP2s as: * Grots can repair while infiltrated. * The Big Mek can repair, with the Speshul fixin' mask hero wargear available in Tier 1. When to defend an LP2 LP2s do not scale Generally speaking, Infantry scale as you progress throughout the game. * HP increases by 20% with each HP upgrade, with some exceptions. * DPS increases by 15% with each DPS upgrade, with some exceptions. * Squad sizes increase, generally from six to nine (an increase of 50%). * There are a variety of reasons why infantry could get even stronger, from special weapons to health regeneration auras, etc. LP2s, however, do not scale. So: * In the early game, you only need to defend an LP2 against a major push. * In the mid/late game, you need to defend an LP2 against anything except mediocre attacks.